


Separation

by IamShadow21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Pre-Series, Short, Smoking, possible incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is leaving Britain, and Charlie's response both is and isn't what he expects.<br/><i>Set in the summer of 1990 at the Burrow. Bill is nineteen, Charlie is seventeen.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffyllama (Llama)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday fluffyllama!
> 
> You asked for 'anything slashy involving Bill Weasley and teasing'. Well, this isn't very slashy at all, and the teasing probably isn't the kind of teasing that you had in mind, but that's the way the muses work. Hope you like it anyway.

“So, Egypt,” Charlie said, raising an eyebrow. “Is it a certainty, yet?”

I’d been waiting for something like this. Though I’d talked about my ambitions openly in front of my family, Charlie was never one to voice his opinion in front of a group. He’d seek me out later, or wait until we were alone. Actually, I was a little surprised he hadn’t approached me earlier. Maybe he’d needed a few days to think it through; to contemplate what it would be like. 

“Not officially. But more or less, yes,” I answered. “Time for you to step up, little brother, and set a _good example_.” With me gone, by default, he’d become the eldest sibling. He’d never been one for responsibility.

“Not likely!” Charlie snorted. “Percy’s only fourteen, and he’s enough of a _good example_ to give me indigestion.”

“Fourteen going on forty,” I agreed, shutting my eyes and tilting my head back to catch the sun’s rays on my cheeks.

“You got your wand on you?” Charlie asked, patting his pockets and pulling out a pack of cigarettes that looked as if it had seen better days.

“Thought you were quitting,” I said mildly.

“I am,” Charlie insisted.

“Then go and get your own wand,” I drawled, lazily.

“Why?”Charlie wheedled.

“Because I’m the big brother. Setting a good example, see?”

“Bastard,” Charlie muttered, before pouncing. I was ready for him. 

We wrestled vigorously for a few minutes in the long grass of the orchard. Charlie was stronger, but I was sneaky, and knew where all of my little brother’s most ticklish spots were. In the end, though, it was Charlie who emerged on top, straddling my hips, holding both of my hands down above my head. We were out of breath, red in the face, and staring deep into each others eyes.

I should have been stunned when Charlie bent down that extra few inches and kissed me. It wasn’t much, really; just a moist, soft pressure against my mouth that lasted for no longer than three or four heartbeats. I wasn’t shocked, and I wasn’t disgusted; I just noticed unimportant things, like the way Charlie’s stubble rubbed against my own, and the way he smelled so familiar, like sweat and broom polish and Mum’s homemade soap.

When Charlie pulled back, I saw that his eyes were sad, and maybe even a little bit frightened.

“I really will miss you, you know,” he whispered.

“I know,” I replied.

Charlie climbed off and walked away, back to the house. He didn’t even bother to take my wand, and the cigarettes lay forgotten nearby, the packet crushed and mangled.


End file.
